


fascinating lightning

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fascination, First Meeting, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Valentine Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a short entry for the valentine special on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to @absolutedarkness

He was always fascinated by lightning. Mostly when there was a thunderstorm announced, he almost glued at the window and stared out in order to see the lightning. His parents tried their best to get his obsession with this weather phenomena out of his head by sending him to the best private school in Fiore they can find, but his fascination wasn‘t lessered a bit. Quite on the contrary, he started to use the given access and studied everything he‘s able to find out about lightning. His grades weren‘t effected at all since he spent most of the day at the library if he hadn‘t to appear at the fencing lessons within the school, where he was within a few months one of the top fighters.  
  
At one rainy day while he‘s outside to observe the sky, he suddenly gazes at the umbrella handed to him. For a while he looks at the tall blond man next to him, then with a short smile he accepts it and focuses his gaze now back to the sky, when there is a beautiful blue lightning to see.  
  
„How come, you spend every thunderstorm outside, while the rest is for sure hiding inside?“  
„Because for me watching a lightning is the most beautiful in the world“  
  
is he explaining right now as now another lightning appears and seconds later he is hearing a deep rumble. The blond next to him shakes shortly his head, but he notices in this moment the other one observes the sky as well as he does.  
  
„You are for sure weird“  
„Think what you like about me, but no one can tell me otherwise that a lightning is more dangerous then beautiful“  
  
is his quick response right now while he‘s still gazing at the appearing lightning and right now he sees an amused smile resting on the lips of the blond.  
  
„Then how about you team up with me?“  
„First of all, I don‘t even know you at all and second, you need to give me a good reason to do so in the first place“  
  
are the words quickly coming from him, his sharp mind telling him to be aware of the stranger and he stares now at the blond. Quickly his eyes widen both in shock and amazement as one of the lightning is now absorbed by the blond next to him.  
  
„As you see my magic is lightning based. Laxus is the name“  
„I see. Nice to meet you, I‘m Freed Justine“  
  
is he introducing himself now, showing a short smile and if he has to decide to spend his life at this boring private school or join Laxus, he rather follows this mysterious blond than to end up being a scholar for the following generation of spoiled brats. Besides, he needs to ask Laxus how he knows about this fascination he has to go outside when there is a thunderstorm in order to watch the lightning to appear


End file.
